Wait For Me
by Raisin Girl
Summary: This is a story i wrote for a mood that i was in


Wait For me  
  
Rinoa stared up at the sky. The diamond blanket shone down on her milky white skin. Her raven black hair framing her rosy-red cheeks. Here eyes were glistening brightly with their heart-capturing chocolate brown features. Pink lips formed a small smile. The moon was glowing brightly showing off her petite yet strong body. A shooting star swept across the sky.Squall were is he? She remembered the first day she met him. A star flew across the sky as dancing silhouettes were waltzing all around them. Squall looked down at her, as so did she. She gave him the sweetest smile and pointed up at the sky, her gaze still set upon him. She let her hand fall to her side and walked up to him. She closed her eyes lightly, the images of that night came in to her head. Her heart was racing wildly as she thought about the first time she had ever seen those blue eyes gazing at her with an icy stare. Those eyes, so capturing. Rinoa had fallen in love with the eyes that seemed to sparkle when she looked deeply into them. But would she ever see them again? If she did, would they look at her the same way again? She did lie to him about many things. She was a sorceress now and Ultimecia still had the chance of taking over her again at anytime. She didn't want to become what Edea was. Here she was standing there in the middle of the flower field. 'I'll be here' Rinoa shot around as she heard the voice, no one was there. ' I'll be here waiting' it sounded so much like Squall's voice, only in a whispery sort of tone as if it was being carried by the wind. 'Why?' ' I'll be here waiting for you so.' "Eh" Rinoa was still wondering about whom this voice belonged to. 'If you come here' 'You'll find me' 'I promise.' Rinoa's eyes calmed suddenly, she knew whom this voice belonged to. The first time she came here, it was with Squall. He said those same words to her. She closed her eyes and lifted up her head and looked up at the sky. The moon was still so bright and full. She blinked and a tear dripped off her eyelashes and landing on a flower petal. Her face cringed, she grit her teeth. Her delicate hands formed fists. She fell to her knees and violently slammed her fists against the ground. She threw her head back and screamed up at the sky. "Squall!" "Bring him back to me!" " Bring him back!" Her cries of pain echoed through the night air. She weakly slammed her fist against the ground again. Weakly she said, "Come back to me. Come back to me Squall." Teardrops were drowning the flowers were their bitter salty kisses. Rinoa's eyes were red and puffy. She wiped her cheeks with her hands. Slowly she got up. "I need you please, I need you." Her voice was shuddering. She drew in deep breaths. She heard something and turned around sharply. She looked up and saw a rose petal, she held out her hand and it landed in her palm She close her hand tightly. Opening it again she found not a rose petal but a feather. The wind picked up and the feather flew out of her hand and blew away along with millions of flower petals. She never took her eyes off of the feather. It soon flew into the heavens and out of Rinoa's sight. " I'll always love you Squall." She fell to the ground again and closed her eyes again believing that he was never coming back to her. She took her weapon still staring at the sky and slit both of her wrists. She breathed in heavily and fell completely to the ground.  
  
Storm clouds hung low and threatening. Lightning illuminated the sky. Thunder echoed through the sky. Squall ran through the pouring rain in the middle of nowhere. He stopped and looked both left and right then started running again. Soon he found someone just standing there he reached out his hand, only nobody was there But he then heard whispers behind me as the wind blew. He saw someone lying in the middle of the ground. His eyes narrowed and he walked toward the figure. He saw the blue outfit and black hair. "Rinoa!" He turned her over and saw blood on the flowers. "No!" he looked at her wrists and saw her weapon beside her with her blood on it. She did this to herself. He laid his head on her body and sobbed immensely. "No.no, no, no" he held her hand in his and there was something in it. He looked and it was her necklace with her ring and his on it. "Wait for me, I won't be long he whispered into her ear. I took her weapon and slit his writs also. He too breathed immensely and fell with his head on her chest and his arm over her stomach with the other holding her hand. " I love you Rinoa" were his last words  
  
Author's note: this note is to someone (you know whom you are) now you know how I feel every day when we are not talking. I'll always love you and I still do no matter what. I won't mention his name cause he knows who he is and I won't embarrass him. 


End file.
